The present invention relates to a toy vehicle which may be propelled by a launcher or by manual launching. The launcher may be connected to a track so that the toy vehicle when launched by the launcher is propelled onto the track.
A toy vehicle and launcher therefor are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,442 (Livesey et al.). The launcher comprises an elongated member which when pressed against a sloping body portion of the vehicle resting on a surface launches the vehicle along the surface. The launcher may also include a base member swingably connected to the elongated member. The vehicle is positioned for launching between the two members with the elongated member positioned above the sloping body portion of the vehicle and the base portion positioned therebelow. A child may step on the elongated member with a downward force to launch the vehicle from between the two members.
While there may be entertainment value to the above-described toy, such entertainment value may be greatly enhanced by propelling the vehicle at higher speeds, and/or for longer distances, and/or by making the speed or distance achieved by a particular user to be dependent to a certain extent on skill and technique.